charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Three Spell
The Power of Three Spell invokes the Power of Three to vanquish evil and protect the Charmed Ones. In the Book of Shadows it was called the Warlock Spell. However, the Charmed Ones have used the spell for other purposes, such as to protect themselves from other demonsAs seen in Womb Raider. or regain the trust in themselves.As seen in Something Wicca This Way Goes?. Something Wicca This Way Comes vanquishing Jeremy.]] Prue Halliwell had found their family's Spirit Board in the basement when she was looking for the circuit tester. Her sister Piper could not believe that they still had this, as it had been such a long time that she had seen it. She turned the spirit around and read aloud the message that her mother had carved in the back. A day later, when she and her sisters became the Charmed Ones, they were confronted by their first enemy; Jeremy Burns, Piper's boyfriend and a warlock. When Jeremy had trapped the sisters in the attic, Piper remembered the inscription on the back of the spirit board, how the Power of three will set them free. Prue and Piper began chanting the spell, and their younger sister Phoebe Halliwell followed them. They kept chanting the spell and ultimately vanquished Jeremy. Witch Trial A demon of the Astral Plane known as Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows. He intended to demonize the Book and the sisters' powers by chanting all their spells backwards. When chanted backwards, this spell unvanquished Jeremy, who was then sent after the girls to kill them. The sisters were able to re-vanquish Jeremy by chanting this spell again, though, Prue and Phoebe did so over the phone. Be Careful What You Witch For The third time that this spell was used was to vanquish the Dragon Warlock. Womb Raider The sisters had been captured into a magic cage from which magic couldn't escape. The Seer had just been crowned as the Source of All Evil and was about to kill the sisters when suddenly the Source's baby, who she had stolen not long ago from Phoebe, became to much for her to handle. She started the kill various demons when she no longer had a hold on her powers and in order to protect themselves, the sisters chanted the Power of Three spell. It created a barrier around the cage, which protected them from the Seer's powers. Something Wicca This Way Goes? When Zankou, a powerful Upper-Level demon, captured the Book of Shadows from the sisters by weakening not only their emotional state, but their sisterly bond and magical one as well. Since their magical bond was weakened, The Book's ability to protect itself from evil was swayed and began to protect itself from Good - including the sisters, thus making it touchable by Zankou and untouchable by the girls. In order to get it back, the sisters recalled all the good that they did and chanted this spell, re-establishing confidence in their powers and thus reforming their bond with the Book. Appendices Warlock Spell :How to vanquish your first ::warlock :The power of three ::sill set us free :The power of three ::sill set us free :The power of three ::sill set us free Notes * This is one of the many spells to vanquish a warlock. Behind the Scenes * This spell is the most popular spell from the show. * All four actresses had it put in their contract that they would not have to say this spell many times. This resulted in the spell being used only 5 times in the series. * This spell was used as the show's tag line on occasion. It would often be reworded to fit a certain theme or episode. * Fans have created their own The Power of One, Two, Four and even Five spells based on this one. Notes and References Category:Spells Category:Power of Three spells Category:Book of Shadows